iMake a Big Mistake
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Freddie is all healed up from his tuna wounds and set to go back home but not without one last night of passion with Sam. This leads to her making a discovery four weeks later. Lemons, Lemons, Lemons! Not for young readers!


iMake A Big Mistake

 **This story is set 4 weeks after Freddie goes home from his visit to L.A. Contains a lemony flash back, so mature readers only, please. A one shot "mature" prequel to a bigger story, coming soon, which will be rated T.**

Eighteen year old Sam Puckett sat on the edge of the bathtub in her shared apartment's small bathroom. The blonde was more nervous than she was a few months earlier waiting for the results of her online high school's graduation exam. She looked at her phone's timer and it read only forty-two seconds less than the last time she looked. On the sink in front of her was a small plastic stick that would determine the course of the rest of her life.

'How the hell did I get myself in this mess?' She asked herself silently and looked at her timer again. It wasn't like she was a promiscuous girl. She never even went on that many dates and certainly wasn't the type of girl to sleep around. Back home in Seattle, she went out with a couple of guys a few times and Freddie Benson for a while when they were in high school. Not for the lack of offers, but she didn't even go out on a single date after moving to L.A. That is until Freddie showed up for a visit and they became a couple again. She only had sex with him that one night but once is all it takes.

"Saaa-aam!" Her petite room mate called from the other side of the locked door. "Can you hurry up, please. I think I'm gonna wazz myself."

Sam looked at her timer. "Give me a - a minute and a half, Cat."

"C'mon. You've been in there for almost twenty minutes already. The shower's not even running or anything. What are you doing, masturbating?"

"I'm not you." Sam cracked.

"I only masturbate in the shower, thank you very much." Cat innocently replied. Or as innocent as a girl can reply having made that revelation.

Sam just rolled her eyes at the young girl's forward statement. "Relax, kid. I'll be right out." Sam thought back to how this all came about.

 _Flashback-a little over four weeks ago._

Sam and Freddie were on the couch in her apartment, where he was staying before going back to Seattle, making out. They had been together almost non stop for over a week and had been out on three "dates" since he was released from the hospital. On the very first one, they went to the carnival at Venice, that's when he asked her to be his girlfriend again and she happily said yes.

The second time, they went to a movie and had a nice, romantic dinner. The third time they went to the beach, walked along the water's edge until the sun went down and would up kissing and making out right there on the sand. No doubt about it, their separation drew them closer together and even though she was too proud to admit it at first, she never loved anyone more than him. The only problem was, Freddie was all set to start at the University of Washington in a little over a week and Sam had no desire to return to Seattle. They decided to be a couple again even if it meant a long distance relationship until his college was over or he transferred to a school closer to her.

Unlike Freddie, Carly and her sister, Sam had no immediate plans for college. She considered herself lucky to have even graduated from her cyber school. Maybe in a year or so, something would change her mind, but for the time being she was happy with things the way they were. She wasn't getting rich, but she was getting by with the babysitting and life was good. Honestly, she had enough school for now and was content to just take a year or so off.

Today was her and Freddie's last day together before he had to fly back home. Sam's shirt was off and draped over the arm of the couch. She was astride Freddie and he was running his hands down her bare back. This was as far as they had gone when they dated a couple of years earlier, and that was as far as either of them had ever been.

She could feel the hardness in his lap and slowly ground her nether regions into it, making her own desires even more intense. Her crotch rubbing over his bulge was driving both of them crazy. She was wetter than she had ever been and was in need of release something fierce. As Freddie's hands reached down to her cute little ass and grabbed a nice hand full of each cheek through her skin tight leggings, she sat up and stopped him.

"Sorry." He said. "Did I go too far? I didn't mean to push you."

"Nah, 'salright. But I think before we go much further, we'd better go for that dinner you promised me or we might not get to go anywhere, except that bedroom." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Freddie groaned, it was going to be difficult to stand for a while with the bulge he was growing. "So you're saying I need to buy you dinner first?" He smirked, in his typical smart assed way.

"Exaaactly!" She replied, being a smart ass herself and started putting her shirt on. "Food then fooling around."

"How about In-n-Out Burger, that's fast." He suggested, wanting to get back to the action as soon as possible. "I could go for a burger." 'And some fur-burger' he said to himself.

"How about, since this is your last night in town, and we won't be seeing each other for a couple of months till you're on break, you be a generous boyfriend and take me out for something reeeeally nice. Like say Golden Crabs or something?" She draped herself around his neck.

"How about Adam's Ribs?" He countered. "I saw they're doing an all you can eat deal tonight."

"Sorry, I forgot you don't like seafood. Ribs it is. But you realize I take that all you can eat deal as a personal challenge, right?"

Freddie laughed at her and put his arms around her waist. After a few more kisses, the two left the apartment and had their dinner together. Freddie had gotten over his fear of riding on the back of Sam's motorcycle and now got a huge thrill out of sitting behind her with his arms around her middle. She too, found it fun to be held so tightly in public by the boy she loved. Truth be told, between him pressed up against her and the vibrations of the engine, it kind of turned her on. Something she certainly didn't need any additional help with at the moment.

A couple of hours later, after their dinner, they were back on the couch, making out again. This time, both had their shirts off and hands wandered to places they had never touched before. Sam sat up to remove her bra and Freddie's eyes widened at the sight of her two fleshy melons right there practically in his face. He slowly ran his hands up her body to take one in each hand. Sam left out a small hiss when he drug his thumbs across her hard, little nipples, making them stand straight out.

"Are you sure Cat's not going to come home early?" He questioned, still staring at and kneading her breasts.

"She's on a camping trip with some friends from her school. She won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. We have the whole place to ourselves. I promise."

"Then how about we move this to the bedroom?" He suggested.

"You _are_ a genius. No wonder you were class valedictorian." She smirked back.

Freddie scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the bedroom where they continued their make out session. After a while, both were down to their underwear and Sam was now on her back, Freddie over top of her, kissing everything from her belly to her neck, making sure to stop and give her gorgeous breasts plenty of attention. He had felt her up, through her shirt, a time or two when they had dated before, but Sam had filled out more and having his hands on her bare tits, teasing and kissing her hard, pink nipples was the biggest thrill he had ever experienced.

Sam, too, was extremely turned on and kept moving about as to grind her body against the bulge in his boxers. She decided to do something bold, something she had certainly never tried and had only seen in videos online. She slyly maneuvered them around so that he was on his back and she lowered herself so that her tits rubbed over his hardness through his shorts. After teasing him for a few minutes, she pulled the waistband of his boxers to reveal his throbbing hard cock.

She was surprised at how big he was, even possibly a little intimidated. Who would have thought Freddie Benson was so hung? As she wrapped her hand around it and felt it twitch in her grasp, she gave him a sneaky grin. In an instant she lowered her mouth to the head and popped it into her mouth like a popsicle. Slowly, she took it in, at least as much as she could. After all, this was all new to her and she wasn't sure how she was even handling as much as she was. Her left hand cupped and gently massaged his balls, a move that made him throw his head back in ecstasy.

Freddie moaned at the feeling of her mouth on his manhood. He had never been past second base with a girl before and that was Sam, so he surely never felt anything like this. The busty blonde sucking on his dick was almost more than he could take. He ran his hands through her hair and stroked at her bare back, wishing he could get closer to her sensitive parts to make her feel good, too.

"Mmmm, Sam, oh baby that feels soooooo fuckin' good." He purred at her. "Oh, baby, yes, just like that. Ah, fuck. Yeah. Mmmmm, yeah, baby."

Sam moved her mouth slowly up and down over him and tried to give the head of his dick a little extra attention with her tongue each time she got to it. She could feel his testicles tighten, he was building up and she knew from watching porn online what was about to happen and was prepared for it - or so she hoped.

"Oh, yeah, right there. Oh, Sammy, slow down, you're gonna, oh, oh God. Sam, ah fuck, I'm gonna cum. Stop or, oh, OHH, OHHHH!" His muscles tensed as his cock put forth spurts of hot semen.

Sam took the first couple of blasts in her mouth but soon left it run down her chin and onto him as she continued to pump at his dick with her hand, making sure he was completely satisfied.

When his orgasm was done, Sam looked up at him with a smirk. "How was that, big boy?"

"Oh my God, Sam. That was fuckin' fantastic!" He said and looked down at her face, noticing cum dripping off her beautiful features. He then realized that in the heat of the moment he had popped in her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to . . . I couldn't help it. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"It's OK, baby." She cut him off. I've seen the videos, I knew what was coming. It was just so much."

"Heh, yeah, well it's been a while since I've drained the backup." He joked, referring to jerking off, which he hadn't done since he got to L.A.

Sam picked up a towel that was on the floor beside her bed and wiped the spooge off her own chin and his abdomen before slithering her way up his body and kissing him. After a few minutes, she was on her back and he was laying beside her. His hand drifted between her legs and pulled her panties aside. He could feel a little tuft of hair above her clit and her bare pussy lips, which were dripping wet with excitement caused by playing with him.

Freddie thought he knew what he was doing from watching porn regularly. He slowly rubbed at her sex to find her sensitive little button and tickled his fingers over it. This made her move her hips around. Next he dipped his fingers lower and ran one between her folds. As the tip of his finger came close to her entrance, Sam moaned slightly. He gently pushed one finger into her vagina and she now hissed in pleasure.

"Be careful, babe." She said quietly as his finger pushed against her barrier. "I've never had anything in there too deep."

Not wanting to hurt her, but wanting to make her feel good, Freddie lowered himself between her legs, pulled her panties down and began to kiss and lick at her sex. He gently lapped at her clit and then ran his tongue down to her opening. After a few licks, which made her purr and moan, he moved back to her love button and took the little nub into his mouth, sucking on it like he did her nipples earlier.

All the attention was pushing Sam closer to her breaking point. The final step was him again dipping a finger gently into her soaking wet pussy and curling it slightly. Her orgasm hit like an earthquake and she had to stop herself from clenching her thighs too tightly and hurting him. "Oh, God, Freddie. Yes, yes, yes. Ohhhh, shiiiiiit!" She shivered as the juices ran out of her past his finger. It took several minutes for her to come down from her high and be able to see properly again.

She grabbed his shoulders and guided him up so that she could kiss him. That's when she felt his cock, now rock hard once more, poking at her thigh. "Whoa, feels like someone is ready for some more action." She said and grabbed his member, pulling it like she was milking a cow.

"Yeah." Was all he managed to respond.

They continued to kiss and grope as she stroked him with her hand. He lowered his face to her chest and sucked on those magnificent tits once more as he ran his hand to her center and drug his fingers back up across her abdomen. Freddie wasn't sure if they should go any further, he wanted to, but didn't want to force Sam into something she wasn't comfortable with.

Soon it was the blonde who made a suggestion. "Um, do you want to, uh, put it inside me?" She asked shyly as she kept pulling at his dick.

"Mmmmm." He responded, nibbling at her boobs. "More than anything."

"I don't suppose you have any protection?" She asked.

Freddie just looked up at her wide-eyed. He certainly wasn't prepared for this. Never in a million years, did he think that two weeks ago, when he hopped that flight to L.A. that he would have the opportunity to lose his virginity to Sam. He shook his head silently. "You?"

Sam left out a slight groan. "Nope. Really don't have any reason to. I wasn't planning on anything like this."

"How about your room mate?" He asked, shivering at the thoughts of her and Robbie going at it. "Do you think she might have anything we could borrow."

"Hey, that's right." Sam remembered. "She had sex-ed last semester and I'm pretty sure they gave her a pack of condoms so she could practice putting them on bananas or something."

Freddie just got a strange look on his face at the thought. Sam quickly got up and went to Cat's dresser. She began to look around and open drawers until she saw the small black and gold box, slipped down along side Cat's bras in the top one. "Aha!" She grabbed the box and noticed it was open. She pulled back the flap to reveal one lonely condom in the package. Holding it up for Freddie to see, "Hope it's stretchy enough." She said with a smirk, tossing it to him. "Your cock's pretty big."

After another round of kissing and groping, both were ready for the next step. Sam grabbed the package from his hand and ripped it open with her teeth. As she handed the latex roll back to Freddie, she made a confession. "I-uh, I've never really done this before." She said quietly, almost embarrassed to say it.

"Me neither." He said. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Freddie, there's no one I'd rather lose my virginity to. I - I love you and I want to be with you."

"I love you too, Sammy. There's no one I'd rather do this with, be with, than you either."

After rolling the condom onto his cock, Freddie resumed kissing her. Her legs came apart and she left him slide between her thighs. Soon his hardness was pressing up against her core. "Go ahead." She told him. "Slowly."

He pushed into her and after the pain of her torn innocence subsided, began to move in and out, causing them both to feel things they never thought possible. Sam was getting close and slid her hand down between their bodies to her clit, slowly rubbing it as he pulled back and pushed into her with a steady rhythm which was driving her insane.

"Oh, yes, baby. Yes, Freddie, yes, yes, yes! Oh wo wo wo wo, Ohhh-huuh-huuh-huuuhhhhh." She whimpered as she came. The tightness and contractions of her orgasm sent him over the edge as well and he shot out another huge load. The heat of the semen on the other side of the latex only served to make her instantly horny again and she continued to suck and kiss at whatever part of his body she could reach.

An older man would have been spent, but eighteen year old Freddie kept right up with her. He had to withdraw and dispose of the filled condom, but never missed a beat and kept right on kissing and touching all parts of her body. As he took off the rubber, a thought hit him, that was their only one.

Sam had the same thought, like she read his mind. "Can, um, you maybe just pull out next time?" She suggested, wanting to feel him back inside her again, desperately.

"I um - I guess." Freddie wasn't sure if he could stop himself when it came to fucking Sam, but he knew he had to. He certainly didn't want to give up the opportunity to be back in that warm, wet pussy. Within a few minutes, she had him on his back and once again showered all parts of his body with kisses and licks.

Before he knew what was next, Sam had straddled him, mounted his dick and took his entire length deep inside her vagina in one steady stroke. "Holy shit, Sam!" He exclaimed as he felt himself hit new places inside her body.

She began riding him and he wasted no time in grabbing her tits and gently squeezing them. "You'd better slow down a bit, babe." He warned. "I don't want to go yet, but you feel so damn good. Oh, yeah, I'm getting close, please."

"You'd better hold off." She said. "I'm getting close. I want you inside when I come again."

Thirty more seconds of riding his dick sent Sam over the edge of euphoria once more. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Oh, Gaaaaawwwdd! Fuuuckkkk!" She moaned as she came, her body quivering and convulsing, gripping him tightly.

The combination of the contractions of Sam's vagina on his manhood and her gorgeous tits in his face had now taken Freddie past the point of no return. Unfortunately, her bearing down on him with her own orgasm made it nearly impossible for him to get out of her and blow his load in a safe place. Hard as he tried to stop it, his first squirt slammed out and into her body before he could get his hand down and pull back far enough to shoot the remainder all over her ass and inner thighs.

Sam collapsed beside him and curled up, ready to sleep, despite the stickiness on both of their bodies. "I love you, Sammy." He said as he kissed her deeply.

"And I love you, Freddie." She replied before drifting off. "I'm so glad we're back together."

"Me, too, princess. Me, too."

That was the night that changed both their lives - forever.

 _End flashback_

Sam's timer beeped, bringing her out of her thoughts of that night and she grabbed the test stick. She looked at it and her heart stopped. "Son of a bitch." She uttered to herself.

"SAM! Seriously!" Cat banged on the door again. "Come on!"

The pounding of her friend's fist on the door and her own nerves caused Sam to drop the stick onto the floor where it bounced behind the toilet base. "Shit!" She mumbled. "Hold your damn horses, Cat!"

The blonde retrieved and stashed the test under some tissues in the trash can and washed her hands before splashing some water on her face. 'Well, at least this explains why I puked Sunday morning. And why my boobs hurt like I've been punched in the chest.' She said to herself in the mirror.

Cat again banged on the door just as Sam unlocked and opened it. The little red head pushed past her friend, hiked up her skirt and immediately perched herself on the toilet to relieve her bladder even before Sam was fully out the door. The younger girl was too busy thinking of her own discomfort to see the look of terror and despair on Sam's face as she slowly walked out the hallway.

A few minutes later, Cat came out into the living room where Sam was sitting on the sofa, staring off into space. "I made it, but it was a photo finish. I don't think I've ever had to pee that bad in my life." She said with a sneer. "I hope you know if I had made a puddle you would have had to clean it. I mean we only have one bathroom, you can't hog the place all afternoon." Sam slowly looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Aww, I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't mean to upset you."

Sam said nothing, she just wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, turned her head and stared off at the wall.

"Sam? Are you alright?" Cat asked innocently. "What's the matter. Did you and Freddie have a fight? If he hurt you, I'll give that boy a piece of my mind."

Again Sam said nothing other than a scoff as much to say 'you can't afford to lose a piece of it'. She then simply shook her head and sniffed as more tears fell, still not looking around at her friend.

"Is it something with your mom? Come on Sam, what's going on?" Cat was getting really worried by this point and sat down beside her. "You can tell me, I'm here for you, no matter what happened."

"I, I . . . " Sam turned her head to face Cat and then stared at the floor before she began sobbing. "Oh my God, Cat. I - I'm pregnant."

Cat's mouth fell open. "Freddie?" The petite girl asked, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. The blonde nodded slightly, ignoring the implication that she could have _possibly_ had sex with anyone else.

"I - I, oh God, I can't do this to him. He just started college two weeks ago. This is all too much. What the hell am I gonna do?"

"Sam, you can't get an, um, I mean . . . " Cat stammered.

"Oh, God, no. I'd never get an abortion. Unless I was raped or something was really wrong with me. No, I have to go through with this."

"What about adoption?"

"I - I don't know." Sam replied, shaking through the tears as Cat hugged her and rubbed her back. For once, Sam didn't object to the red head's embrace, she took comfort in it.

"Shh, it'll be alright, Sam." Cat kept holding her.

* * *

Over the period of the next few weeks, Sam made up her mind that she was not going to tell Freddie, instead she would break all contact with him, keep this child and raise it on her own just like her mother did with her and Melanie. For a few days, she tried to convince herself to tell him and even texted him that she had something serious to talk to him about, but she chickened out without letting him know about her condition.

One thing was certain, in order to keep this from him, no one back in Washington, except for possibly her mother could ever know about it because it would get back to Freddie. She would have to break all contact with everyone back home, including Spencer and her best friend. The only other person she could tell for now was her sister.

The twins had gotten closer since Melanie moved to L.A. for college, which was right after Freddie went back to Seattle. The girls saw each other every weekend and were closer than they had been since they were very young. Melanie even stayed at Sam's and helped with the baby sitting a few times. Sam didn't admit it, but she was really glad to have her sister back in her life.

After her doctor's appointment, which confirmed the pregnancy, Sam came back home and called her sister's number. Fortunately, Cat was still at school so she had some privacy.

"Mel, I need to tell you something. But, promise me you won't ever tell anyone. Or - or freak out on me."

"Um, Ohh Kaaay." Melanie replied, scared of what Sam was going to reveal. Knowing Sam, it could be anything, most likely something illegal.

Sam left out a sigh. "Um, remember how I told you Freddie came to see me the other month?"

"Uh-huh. And you lost your virginity to him. And that you two are back together." Mel smiled, knowing how happy Sam was when she told her she and Freddie were a couple again. "Oh no, you didn't break up again did you?"

Sam sighed again. "I'm pregnant, Mels. I'm having Freddie's baby. But you have to swear you won't tell anyone, especially him or - or Carly."

"Sammy. How did . . . ? Well I know how, but I mean, didn't you use protection?"

Sam just sighed and explained the whole thing to her sister, clear down to the minute details and how she didn't want Freddie to find out.

"An - and I told you the other day how Cat got accepted to an internship in Texas for the second half of her senior year. I - I'll be all alone when the baby comes." Sam whimpered.

"You know, I could move in, I mean if - um, you want me to. You know, to help and stuff. I told you about my roommate, she's a terrible slob, she never takes a shower, the whole room smells like goat in a tuna factory. Besides it's not that far from your place to school."

"You'd really do that for me?" Sam sniffed. The pregnancy hormones were already making her emotional. She cried like a baby the week before when Cat told her she was leaving in January. "Aw, Mels. You're so sweet, it's no wonder everyone loves you."

"Of course, Sammy. You're my sister and I love you. Now don't get all upset. Tell you what, I'll come by after while and we'll talk some more."

So, over the next few months, Cat moved on, Melanie moved in, and Sam had a baby in May. Neither Freddie, nor any of Sam's old friends back in Seattle knew anything about any of it and that's just the way she wanted it. Or so she thought.

 **I'm going to start to post the new story 'iKept Something From You' next week. It'll be rated T and deals with the continuing story line of this plot.**


End file.
